nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin
|kanji = マーリン |rōmaji = Mārin |alias = Boar's Sin of Gluttony Crimson Pig Lady Merlin Britannia's Greatest Sorcerer A Daughter of Belialuin |age = 3000+ |birth = December 3 |race = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 177cm (5'10") |weight = 57kg (126Ibs) |eye = Brown |hair = Black |bloodtype = AB |family = |rank = Diamond |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Mage Holy Knight |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins Kingdom of Camelot |abilities = Infinity |symbol = Boar |sacredtreasure = Aldan |manga = Chapter 62 Chapter 83 |anime = Episode 2 (cameo) Episode 20 |seiyu = Maaya Sakamoto |english = Lauren Landa }} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. She is regarded as the greatest mage in Britannia. Her Sacred Treasure is the Morning Star Aldan, a floating orb she can summon at will and often uses in conjunction with her spells and her inherent power Infinity. The name "Merlin" is actually an alias, and her true name is currently unknown and cannot be pronounced by humans. Appearance Ten years ago, Merlin was wearing a full set of armor with a unique helm that resembled a beetle, like the rest of her fellow Seven Deadly Sins. This armor set had a long dress and she wore high heeled boots. Merlin's wanted poster depicts her as a young woman with long dark-colored hair. Her Seven Deadly Sins tattoo is located at the left side of her neck and is colored red, hence her nickname as the "Crimson Pig". Ten years afterwards, Merlin was first seen wearing a long violet cloak that covered her whole body and her face, making her sex ambiguous. When the cloak was ripped apart, Merlin was shown to look very similar to her appearance on her wanted poster. She is seen as a slim, attractive, tall woman with three beauty marks below her right eye (though after her reappearance after Hendrickson's defeat, she appears to only have a single, lower-placed, larger beauty mark). Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Merlin's hair is at shoulder length and black. Personality Prior to the Seven Deadly Sins' supposed betrayal, Merlin demonstrates a playful nature, telling her teammates that their meeting with the Great Holy Knight might turn out to be a scolding from their superior for destroying the Great Druid Altar. Merlin is also apologetic, in asking for her captain's forgiveness for knocking him out. She enjoys mocking and challenging others, teasing her apprentice Vivian for losing herself in rage again. Merlin tends to use anyone as a magical guinea pig to test out new techniques she learned so long as the results are good (as Meliodas had noted). History Not much is known of her past, but Merlin joined the Seven Deadly Sins after committing a sin related to her title the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. It is known that Merlin participated in missions that the Seven Deadly Sins were assigned to. At some point in time, Merlin and her fellow Sins met with King Liones (who was accompanied by a young Elizabeth), according to Gowther. Merlin and Meliodas ran into Escanor upon inviting him to join the Seven Deadly Sins with the sorceress taking interest on the man, who fell in love at first sight, and never afraid of his monstrous strength. 12 years ago Merlin and her fellow Deadly Sins were summoned by the Great Holy Knight Zaratras to discuss the recent loss of the Kingdom of Edinburgh to a clan of Vampires. Merlin didn't fight a lot during the mission, as she teleported the group to the location and kept an eye on Escanor in case he couldn't control his powers again. After picking up Orlondi's eye ball, Ban being tired from doing a hundred thousand push-ups, and Escanor killing the Vampire King Izraf, Merlin and Gowther knocked Escanor out and took him home. They then witnessed Meliodas' hidden power as he created a 30,000 feet deep hole. Later, she entered Escanor's room asking him to read the poem he made for her. 10 years ago At some point, Merlin gave Gowther an enchanted armor for yet unknown reasons. Merlin once took in Vivian as her apprentice in the arts of magic and constantly reminded her to fix the habit of losing herself in rage. Ten years ago, after defeating a troll queen and accidentally destroying the Great Druid Altar, she was summoned along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. After they found him dead, all of the Sins were ambushed by the Liones Holy Knights. After Meliodas ordered the group to disperse, a little girl helped the Deadly Sins to escape. Not long afterwards, she was heavily injured and this nearly led to Meliodas losing control of his anger. Merlin apologized to him and knocked him unconscious, stealing his strength and taking it to Istar to seal it away until the time came. At some point, Merlin joined the Kingdom of Camelot and became a mentor to the new king, Arthur Pendragon and eventually travelled with him back to Liones to free Baltra Liones from the Holy Knights. Plot Introduction arc Merlin's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Armor Giant arc Using his ability Invasion, Gowther saw in Meliodas' memory that Merlin was the one that attacked and rendered him unconscious, for yet unknown reasons. Gowther also mentioned that since that time, he had heard many rumors about her, but that none of them led to her. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Merlin and Arthur traveled to Liones with an army of Camelot's Holy Knights, the Great Holy Knight of Liones spotted the duo with their army due to their great power level and once the latter went to speak with Arthur, the king ordered Merlin to cancel the spell and reveal that the army was all an illusion, to the Holy Knight's shock. Hendrickson took the two in as they demanded to meet the king, despite Hendrickson saying the king was sick. Hendrickson ambushed them with Hendrickson himself fighting against Arthur while two strong Holy Knights fought against Merlin. However, Merlin easily won the battle and went to heal Arthur after he got hit by Hendrickson's Hellblaze. Arthur told Merlin to stay back while he fought, which caused Hendrickson to reflect on Arthur's and Merlin's abilities. When Arthur was defeated by Hendrickson, Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the cloaked person told Arthur that he perform admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom was significant. The cloaked person said that Arthur's first battle was well done and that he should watch Meliodas battle, as it would serve him in the future, for he is destined to lead Britannia one day. Later on, Vivian teleports the Holy Knights and the Deadly Sins to a forest in order to prevent them from rescuing Princess Elizabeth. Fortunately, the cloaked figure sends the group back to Liones and proceeds on toying with Vivian, sending her to various locations, enraging her. The cloaked figure finally ends her toying, and a furious Vivian summons violent winds to attack her. Despite her cloak being torn apart by the winds, the woman is unharmed, and she is revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. Everyone was either shocked or happy to see Merlin, however, Meliodas was displeased as he believed Merlin was the one who knocked him out ten years ago, and as such wanted answers from her. Yet, he decided to ask her later as they needed to save Elizabeth and Baltra, which Merlin happily agreed with, as she teleported the group to the Royal Chambers. The group was shocked to be in the location so fast and noticed that the Dawn Roar were there as well. As Meliodas was about to try and destroy the door, Merlin revealed that it would be impossible to break in, as it was protected by "Perfect Cube", a spell from the Demon World, and as such wouldn't be destroyed with either strong or weak attacks. Merlin used "Absolute Cancel" and broke the spell, freeing Elizabeth and Baltra. During Dreyfus interrogation, Merlin revealed that Vivian was obsessed with Gilthunder and was willingly to take him and Margaret hostage. After the situation, Baltra started to cough blood which alarmed everyone until Merlin came and offered to heal him back in Camelot along with Arthur. As Merlin was about to leave through teleport, Arthur told her to wait as he went to Meliodas and offered him the title and rank of Great Holy Knight in Camelot as he believed that they were fated to meet. Everyone was surprised and shocked at Arthur's offer, but Meliodas accepted Arthur's offer, to Elizabeth dismay, as Meliodas believed that since the kingdom was saved, Elizabeth was freed, and Dawn Roar would take over the Deadly Sins' job, there would be no need of him in Liones anymore. Arthur was ecstatic to hear Meliodas acceptance, but Meliodas told him not yet, as he need to stay in the kingdom to restore it and he still had the Boar Hat to run. Meliodas then asked Merlin if she would rejoin the Deadly Sins, to which she replied not right away and teleported along with the sick Baltra and the depressed Arthur, much to the team's displeasure. As a result, none of the three knew the next serious situation caused by Hendrickson. Later after Hendrickson's death and defeat, Merlin returned to Liones with King Baltra, who had recently recovered thanks to her new hidden technique from the Demon Realm, but Meliodas criticized her for using the king as her magical guinea pig, which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony brushed off so long as the result were good, much to the king's chagrin. Merlin then listened to the Holy Knights kneeling down before their king, asking for heavy punishment for their sins for blindly following Hendrickson and his evil plot but Baltra instead told them to devote their power to the restoration of their kingdom and thanking the Seven Deadly Sins for saving the country. When Merlin quickly stopped Ban from trading blows with Gowther over Hawk's death, she asked the Goat's Sin of Lust where his armor had gone, and told him that she would get him a new one after hearing his answer. Merlin witnessed Hawk's revival as the Sins rejoiced of their animal companion's return. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc As Liones was being rebuilt, Meliodas and Hawk were watching over the injured Elizabeth as she slept in her bed. Merlin teleported out of nowhere, and stated that Elizabeth had unlocked her powers without even thinking about it, which had only healed everyone else because she was thinking about all but herself. Even if Elizabeth had some power left, she still wouldn't be heal herself first, which led to Hawk tearing up, believing that Elizabeth should at least think about her health first. Meliodas and Merlin discussed the location of the Eternal Coffin of Darkness, as it was no longer in Liones. Even with Merlin's "Location" magic, she had been unble to find it. However, it was revealed that a strange bird had appeared and flown to the east. Merlin revealed that she had told Arthur that she would be away for a while, as she would rejoin the Deadly Sins for the time being, which made Meliodas glad as it could save them,but still on adge due to her suspicious smile. Meliodas revealed that he still wanted to know what happened ten years ago while Merlin seemed interested in Hawk, calling him a hero which made the tiny pig happy and befriend Merlin. Meliodas realized that he had forgotten something and went back to Elizabeth room while Hawk yelled at him that he shouldn't do anything weird to Elizabeth while she slept. When Merlin and Margaret appeared in front of Elizabeth's room, Meliodas stept out of the room with a grin which made some of them worried that he had done something weird, until it was revealed that Elizabeth was up and healed for unknown reason. Hawk was overjoyed to see Elizabeth standing again, but wondered why she was moving again. Merlin seemed to know what Meliodas did as it was revealed that Meliodas held her hand and told her that he couldn't live without her, which made her wake up. At some point earlier, Merlin had given Diane Minimum Tablets to shrink down to human size while the latter's tattered clothes were being repaired for a while. In preparations for the National Foundation Festival, Merlin gave Diane a new outfit and a gauntlet replacing her previously lost one, back at the Forest of White Dreams. During the festival, Merlin, among the crowd of people and Holy Knights witnessed a marvelous display of fireworks. At some point after the festival, Merlin salvaged whatever remains of her Magical Items within her destroyed castle were left, and set up a temporary small castle until her old one was rebuilt. She gave Hawk Balor's Magical Eye as his new ear trinket and explained the fundamentals behind it, demonstrating the analyzing of the passing Holy Knights' Power Levels. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony unwittingly lied to Hawk that his Power Level was 3000 as a playful joke that fed the talking pig's ego. Later at the award ceremony, Merlin was present with the rest of her fellow Sins (and Hawk who had somehow grown back to normal size), with the exception of Ban and King, who were at the new Fairy King's Forest, and Escanor who was still missing. When the king decided to go on with the award bestowing, Merlin witnessed Meliodas calling for the objection and the appearance of three of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, Deathpierce, Dogedo, and Waillo when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath demanded they stoop forth to have a voice in the matter. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony witnessed a battle between Meliodas and Dogedo which ended in the former's victory and the latter's defeat and unconsciousness, with the satisfied Six Stars leaving the scene. When Hawk begins to panic about his companions' Power Levels, Merlin tells the talking pig that every member of the Seven Deadly Sins' Power Levels are higher than any Holy Knights' and her Power Level was revealed to be at 4710 much to Hawk's dismay. Much later, the Deadly Sins encountered Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore who thanked Meliodas for defending them and Dreyfus, but felt troubled about themselves. Merlin advised them to go out and find the truth for themselves. Merlin accompanied her fellow Sins to meet with King Baltra, who informed them of the growing omen of the Holy War set in Camelot, south of Britannia. Later, Gowther went to Merlin's new headquarter where she gave him strange pills as medicine, which Hawk found tasty. As Diane came in, begging Merlin to find King, which Merlin teases her about, saying he might have turned invisible. Merlin then told Diane that if she stopped thinking about him, he might pop up and told her that they should get ready to leave for Camelot soon. When everyone left Merlin's home, Meliodas walked in, demanding to know what had happened ten years ago and wanting something that was stolen from him. Merlin revealed that she knew that the Demon Clan had been set free and believed Hendrickson was still alive. Meliodas wasn't worried about him as what he was most worried about is the ones who were set free, as he believed they were the Ten Commandments, hand-picked by the Demon King himself. Hearing, this, Merlin got a bit too excited as the items in her room flew around and asked to talk about this real issue. Albion arc Suddenly, Merlin and Meliodas were struck by Gowther's Blackout technique that knocked out everyone in the capital unconscious except for Diane and were believed to be affected as well. But later on, they're revealed to be alright as they searched around the city to find the cause behind the anomaly. There they find Elizabeth regaining consciousness and then the aftermath of the skirmish between Diane and Gowther appearing to be ended in a draw. After the short scuffle has been settled for now with Gowther returning Guila's old memories as well as Zeal's including their breakup of their relationship, Merlin and her fellow Sins confronts Slader who arrived on the scene. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony was pleased to see the Dawn Roar captain and had a favor for him, only for Meliodas to remind her that Slader only listens to the king. Merlin and the others returned back to the bar where Slader agree to join with them for a while and Elizabeth wanted to join, but Meliodas shut her down coldly to avoid her getting hurt by the Ten Commandant to the displease of others. However, Merlin got a call from Arthur who was under attack from a Albion and teleported to Camelot to battle the giant. Merlin used her magic to make Hawk Mama fly for a while and special shield magic around Camelot to protect it from harms, but only for a short while. While Meliodas, Arthur and his men fought against Albion, Liz's Sword was soon broken which Merlin believed it was time for her to return his Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne, but didn't return what she took from him. However, Meliodas used his Sacred Treasure to slay the golem and saved Camelot. While the group chatted fondly, Galand of the Ten Commandments appeared and challenged everyone to a fight. Meliodas was shocked to see him and Galand revealed that he knew Meliodas and was surprised he hadn't aged at all for the last three thousand years, but still attacked him. While the Deadly Sins fought bravely, they still lost to Galand, at which point Merlin tried to trick Galand by lying to him. As it turned out, he had the power of Truth, which turned anybody to stone should they lie to him. The Deadly Sins were believed to have been killed by Galand, when in reality, his memories were altered by Gowther's Invasion. Istar arc While Camelot mages tried returning Merlin's body back to normal, they were not able to, but luckily, Merlin had stored her consciousness in her Sacred Treasure, and revealed that her body could only be returned to normal by the power of a Goddess. The group was still down about losing to Galand. However, Meliodas soon lifted everyone's spirits up by deciding to train more to get stronger, and to figure out a strategy. Even Arthur and Elizabeth would have to awake their hidden powers as well. Meliodas believed the situation was so bad, they would have to bring in Escanor and later went to check up on Diane's health until King popped up to check up on her. When the three checked on Diane, she was shown to have lost all of her memories, up to the point of meeting Meliodas for the first time. While Meliodas and the others talked about Diane's lost memories, King kept Diane company until she started to lose more memories and ran off. Gowther soon revealed that he had uses Lost World on her to test if her feelings for King were stronger than she said. After King punched Gowther, the others followed Diane, who was heading to Megadozer, until their were stopped by Monspeet's fire ball, which Hawk Mama ate, to the others shock. When they couldn't sense Diane's power level anymore, Meliodas believed she was fine and that they should focus on their training until they met Diane again. Meliodas decided the first thing to do was to head to Istar, the home of the Druids, and the location of Meliodas' stolen strength. Ravens arc Defensive Battle for Liones arc After Grayroad and Fraudrin of the Ten Commandments were able to successfully infiltrate Liones Castle, Merlin, freed from the petrification, appears to stop the former. After freezing Grayroad's eggs to delay the hatching of more Demons, she engages in a fight with the queen of the Gray Demon. After defending herself from the demon's attacks, Merlin reveals both her magic ability, Infinity, and her true identity as the daughter of Belialuin. Utterly shocked, the Commandments are paralysed of fear and Merlin starts her offensive, ending the fight in one attack by sucking Grayroad in a small test tube with Endless Whirl. She then expresses joy about being able to experiment with such an unusual Demon. After Hendrickson and Zaratras managed to purge Fraudrin out of Dreyfus' body, Merlin stays with the other survivors of the Commandment's assault on the capital and watches as at first the no longer controlled Dreyfus and Zaratras and eventually Meliodas, who returned from Purgatory, fight Fraudrin. To ensure the group's safety, she arrays the royal family and the Holy Knights in her Perfect Cube. Abilities and Equipment Merlin is said to be the greatest magician in all of Britannia, she was able to defeat some of the greatest Holy Knights in Liones, easily overpowered her former student Vivian, the current most prominent mage of Liones, and even defeat Grayroad, one of the Ten Commandments. In addition to being extremely knowledgeable of magic and spells, Merlin has also demonstrated the ability to levitate and is able to cast illusions, having produced a large powerful mirage army that tricked even the Great Holy Knights. Though she was able to cure Baltra using her magic item Cure Angel, Merlin is unable to use true healing magic as only the Druids from the eastern forest can perform such a spell. She has studied the demon realm and demonic magic for a very long time and as such is in possession of spells and objects originating from that realm. Merlin is resistant to magic attacks as she remained unscathed by Vivian's ferocious wind attacks, with only her cloak ripped apart. Due to her heritage, she additionally possesses a natural resistance to the effects of the Commandments. The simple mention of her birthplace and her true name is enough to frighten two members of the Ten Commandments and send one of them fleeing for their life. Weapon * [[Aldan|'Aldan']]:''' The sacred treasure '''Aldan takes on the appearance of a small sphere that floats in Merlin's palm. Abilities * |Mugen (Infiniti)}}: An ability that allows Merlin to stop the time of her spells, causing them to last for eternity. The ability is so powerful that many label it as 'cheating'. * |Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)}}: By placing her hands over a spell, Merlin is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the particularity of the magic is being sufficiently powerful, it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. ** |Maryoku Kaijo (Majikku Kyanseru)}}: A technique that allows Merlin to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. It was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. * |Tanchi (Rokēshon)}}: A power that allows Merlin to locate any item or person. She can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of a city. * |Maryoku Zōfuku (Pawā Anpurifai)}}: A spell that allows Merlin to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. * |Kanpeki naru Rippōtai (Pāfekuto Kyūbu)}}: A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world, the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. * |Shunkan Idō|literally meaning "Teleportation"}}: High-level teleportation magic that allows Merlin to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Merlin's teleportation is several miles wide. Her teleportation magic was shown to be much faster than that of the Liones Kingdom's greatest magician. ** |Buttai Ten'i (Apōto)|literally meaning "Object Transition"}}: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows Merlin to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and her allies. * |Mizu no Koromo (Akua Doresu)|literally meaning "Water Dress"}}: A spell that creates clothes made of water. By refracting the light in the water, Merlin is able to hide the most "important" parts. * |Haryū (Uēbu Doragon)}}: A spell that allows Merlin to call many dragons made of water. * : A spell that allows Merlin to attack the opponent with a powerful blast of fire. * |Senmetsu no Hikari (Ekusutāmineito Rei)|literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"}}: A spell where Merlin fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire. * |Owari naki Uzu (Endoresu Wāru)}}: A spell with which Merlin creates a vortex of wind with an incredible destructive power, sucking their objectives towards its center. * |Noroi no Kon'yaku (Kāsu Engēji)}}: A spell with which Merlin creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. By placing a ring on the hand of the victim, this is subject to the spell that causes excruciating pain in their body every time they try to use magic against the other person or the other person saying the incantation "Remada". Each time the spell is used, the person affected will be covered by brands that are becoming larger and once these brands cover their entire body, the affected person will die. The victim of the spell is unable to ever remove the ring. Magic Items *'No. 48: Cure Angel': A demonic caterpillar-like creature that is used for healing. *'No. 172: Minimum Tablets': Based on the spores released by the Chicken-Matango, the Minimum Tablet is capable of shrinking the size of the consumer. The effects of one single pill can endure up to seven hours. *'No. 174: Peace Amulet': An amulet that will hold down the wielder's negative emotions. *'Balor's Power Eye': Named after the One-Eyed God, Balor, the Eye grants the ability of viewing other character's fighting prowess in the form of numerical values which are split into 3 categories: Power, Strength and Spirit. *[[Goddess Amber|'Goddess Amber']]: A stone that will affect demonic beings within a specific radius. It is used by Veronica to seal Meliodas on Hendrickson's orders. *[[Incantation Orb|'Incantation Orbs']]: A series of magical orbs that activate a spell upon destruction. Power Level Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Not much is revealed of Merlin's relationship with her fellow Sins but ten years ago, she playfully speculated that they were summoned by the Great Holy Knight for a scolding about their last mission. Meliodas Merlin highly respects her captain, but Meliodas has shown criticism for using someone like the king as a magical guinea pig for testing out new techniques, though she brushes it off. The two possibly have, or had, a close relationship as Merlin believes that she may be forgiven for what she has done to Meliodas ten years ago. Also, among the various characters, Merlin is the only person to whom Meliodas has been willing to talk about more sensitive topics, such as his knowledge of demons, implying a deeper and/or longer relationship with each other compared to the other Sins. Ban Merlin was shown to calm Ban down when he threatened to attack Gowther in anger over the Goat's Sin of Lust's lack of empathy regarding Hawk's apparent death. Gowther Merlin and Gowther are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther seems to have a history with Merlin as she was the one who gave him his armor, which explains her instantly recognizing him, while the other Sins only recently discovered his true appearance. Merlin also seems to defend Gowther's clueless and emotionless nature. After Gowther is revealed to be a doll, by Merlin, it appears she was the only one who knew. This likely means the two had a relation before their mutual membership within the Seven Deadly Sins, or that she was involved with him joining the Sins in the first place. Diane Merlin and Diane are on good terms with each other as the only female members of the Seven Deadly Sins, as shown with Merlin and Diane playfully debating what Great Holy Knight Zaratras would give their team, either a reward or scolding for their last mission, before discovering the murder ten years ago ; and later giving Diane her Minium Tablets to allow the giantess to shrink down to human size and wear human clothes while her clothes are in repair. Escanor Merlin and Escanor are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. While Escanor had a crush on her and wanted to look good in front of her, it is yet unknown if Merlin shared the same feelings towards Escanor, but she did insist on hearing the poem he had written for her and finding out the true nature on Escanor power. Merlin has also shown interest in which Escanor is the real one. Boar Hat Elizabeth Liones Merlin and Elizabeth have a fairly good relationship, due to Merlin saving Elizabeth's father's life and the princess shows respect towards the mage like towards any other member of the Deadly Sins. Hawk Merlin and Hawk have a very good relationship as Merlin see Hawk as a hero due to his action for saving Meliodas and believed that they should stick together due to them being both 'boars.' She also tends to refer to him as Sir Hawk and gave Hawk the Eye of Balor, as well as teasingly lying about his Power Level so he wouldn't be upset. Camelot Arthur Pendragon The two share a student-and-master relationship, and seem to be very close. It isn't known how the two met, but Merlin seems to be somewhat protective of him, covering his eyes with her hand as Meliodas gropes Elizabeth and insisting on going to Camelot right away when she notices something happening there. It's possible that they have a mother-and-son relationship, as she took him in after his adoptive father died and was shown showing him how to read.Nanatsu no Taizai Manga: Chapter 159, page 3 Battles Albion arc *Meliodas, Merlin, Arthur and the Holy knights of Camelot vs. Albion: Win * Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader & the Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galand: Lose Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Merlin vs. Grayroad: Win Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **She is right-handed **Before being framed, she held the Diamond rank **Daily routine: research and experiments **Weak Point: Once she concentrates on something she forgets everything else around her **Birthplace: Belialuin **What she likes about herself: Being a passionate researcher **Dream/Hope: Knowing everything **Regrets: Being born **The most embarrassing thing in her life: The one time when she confessed her love **What she wants the most right now: Lifting the curse of the commandment **Favorite animal: Hundun’s mother **Favorite scent: Her research facility **Favorite food: raisins **Charming point: her suspicious smile **She has no complex **There is no person she respects **She doesn't want to make an enemy of Meliodas * In Arthurian legends, Merlin is the name of a legendary wizard and adviser to Arthur, the King of Camelot, as well the mentor of Vivian, who despised Merlin. *Sometime after the Sins were framed, Merlin's old castle in the Kingdom of Liones started being used as Hendrickson's Magical Research Facility, and overflowed with rare magical artifacts prior to its destruction. After Hendrickson's defeat Merlin started using another building to house various magic materials, though it is considerably smaller, appearing to be only a one, possibly two, story building, with what what appears to only be one room per floor, at least for the first floor. *For yet unknown reasons, she didn’t use Location to find Escanor in an instant, despite being able to. *Merlin's tattoo oddly resembles Hawk. *Merlin uses magic to manipulate her clothes so that they stay on. *In Volume 5 it is revealed during a Conversation between Hawk and Meliodas that the Tattoos of each Sin were created by Merlin using a Magic Spell. *The Sin of Gluttony is usually symbolized with a Pig and the color orange. **This makes Merlin the only one of the Seven Deadly Sins whose animal tattoo corresponds with the animal of the real sin that she represents. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Merlin was placed 9th for postcards. *The advice corner for chapter 117 notes that Merlin has the biggest sweet tooth among the seven sins, being dependent on sweets when she is deep in thought. *In the databook it was stated that Merlin once had several other apprentices before Vivian. References }} Navigation es: Merlin Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Diamond